The Traitorous Entry
by Pentad
Summary: Alice wonders what and why romance makes people really crazy about it. Including her curiosity about her secret crush on Gil. This time, it's more descriptive, and much better than my first one, although, still contains flaws. OOC; One-shot; Alice x Gil;


**Author's Note: After a few weeks, I picked up some nice adjectives to add in this story. Although, I still needed more vocabularies, but I was too excited at my newly profound knowledge. The scene takes place in the Rainsworths' mansion, as usual. I liked the Rainsworths' mansion, that is where Oz, Alice and Gil resided on most episodes of the series, thus I know that place more than the original Vessalius mansion. Slight OOC in the middle parts; One-shot.**

* * *

_The Traitorous Entry_

What? Alice walks down the hallway, the heel of her boots noisily hitting the shiny marble floors of the Rainsworth's mansion. She wondered much about romance, after all, she has experienced almost every emotion a human can feel, except for romance. She's like, how does romance feel? Is it better than happiness? Sadness? Despair? Meat?

Sometimes, she sees that she likes nostalgia better than meat, or she likes meat better than loneliness, or something like that. Maybe romance might be worth more than searching for her memories.

She knows the sweet feeling of love. But she only felt a hint of it. She wants to take it another step further. Sharon has told her that love increases to a limitless extent, and it can even deceive you. She wants to love and be loved by someone. And that someone is Gilbert

"Gilbert!? Gilbert." She thought to herself. She has a secret crush on Gil. Sometimes, he wants to apologize for her wrongdoings to Gil. Afraid. She is too afraid that it might go wrong. So she leaves thing just the way it is. But the part why she also hates Gil is that, he contradicts almost everything she says. She doesn't like Gilbert, but deep within her, she actually likes him (Well, who wouldn't?).

"I need to get a teacher in romance. Not by explaining, but by experience." She thought to herself. "Sharon would do goo- wait… NO! WHAT THE HELL! I can't just kiss Sharon or hold hands!" She sticks out her tongue with a disgusted expression on her face (sorry guys, I didn't expect yuri on this).

"Oz!" Alice cries out "How much do you know about romance?"

"A little only. Why do you ask?" Oz replies in confusion.

Alice runs off without answering his question.

"Clown!" She cries out again "How much do you know about romance?"

"Why do you ask Alice-chan?" Break said, with a clueless appearance.

"Pathetic idiot! **I am **the one supposed to be asking!" She says, impatient and with emphasis on the 'I am'.

"Would you like a tea party with that?" Break asks, with a smug smile and a hearty laugh.

"F4G…" Alice thought to herself, then she storms off, she mumbles under her breath. "Never mind Clown."

Alice walks to the kitchen, looks like not everyone is interested in romance. But, there's one more guy to ask…

"Seaweed-head!" She cries out, "How much do you know about romance?"

"Don't disturb me stupid rabb- romance? I know much. Now get lost." Gilbert replies scornfully, pretending to be busy.

"Can you teach or tell me anything about it?" Alice requests.

"No. Go away. Bug someone else." Gilbert responds automatically, dusting his coat.

"Teach me or I'll tell you to Lady Sharon!" Alice smirks at her leverage over Gil.

The word 'Lady Sharon' is enough for him. "Fine. Lead me to your room." Gilbert says in an uninterested voice.

…..

"Where do we start?" Alice asks with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I'm not really good at this…" Gilbert says.

"I thought you know MUCH about romance." Alice complains.

"I know much about romance, but, do you think I know what a girl feels like?" Gilbert replies, fixing the posture of his hat, he looks really bored.

"Yes?" Alice replies jokingly.

"Bastard! I'm going away." Gilbert shouts out, losing his temper.

"No! You can't! Lady Sharon is going to scold you."

Gilbert sighs. "Stupid Rabbit. If I'm going to teach you, then I won't be tutoring you how to kiss."

"As long as I learn." Alice shrugs.

"Good." He picks up a piece of crumpled paper. "In this scratch, I'll be writing down a list of adjecti- wha…. What is this!?"

Gilbert's eyes scan down from sentence to sentence.

_Dear Diary,_

_I really like Gilbert. He is handsome and tall and has a very fetching appearance for a male. I don't like him from the outside, he is mean to me like his brother Vincent. But deep inside, I feel affection for him. He is a really nice guy, well, except to me. I'll only keep this a secret, writing this down makes me less tempted to directly say "I love you Gilbert" I still don't like him. Heh. But I still like him. This is confusing, I need to know more about romance. 3 I wish me and Gilbert would be together, no wait, why am I writing this? This is beyond the limits, I don't even know much about love yet. Just a reminder, I need to throw this later._

"What's wrong seaweed-head?" Alice asks, slightly anxious.

"R-r-rabbit. Did you write this?" He shows the traitorous entry to Alice, with a dazed expression.

Alice blushes like there's no tomorrow, she snatches the paper away from him, rips it apart and hides it behind her.

"No I didn't." She lies, now she's nervous.

Alice tries to avoid his gaze, whilst slowly stepping towards the door.

"Going somewhere, rabbit?" Gilbert says trapping her into the wall with a well-placed arm. His hot breath smacks Alice in the face. Alice looks to the side, trying to avoid the raven's gaze, eyes closed.

Alice tried to duck under his arms, escaping from the scene. She blushed really hard. But Gilbert blocks her way with his torso as he both casually and conveniently leaned against the wall.

"Liar." Gilbert says, and another wave of hot, cigar-scented breath hits Alice.

"I didn't write that!" She tries to convince him with a feeble lie.

Alice trembles slightly, her confident and proud character slowly fading away. What's happening? She feels lightheaded and really cold. Her vision dims as she struggles to keep her balance.

"You wrote that didn't you? Stupid Rabbit?" Gilbert takes hold of her tiny arms and shakes her.

"It… was… Sharon… trying to frame… me…" She lies once again, her face getting flushed from the steamy conversation.

"I hate liars." Gilbert says, shaking Alice harder. "Just tell me, you…" Gilbert stops talking, he was seeing tears in her eyes.

"Gilbert." She sniffs "Please leave me alone." She holds both palms together and places them in her chest.

Gilbert feels pity. He realizes he was too hard on Alice. But still, he wants to give Alice a consequence for lying, so she would never do it again. Right. It is too dangerous to lie, especially when situations are dire.

Gilbert bends down a little and kisses her. Her teary eyes widened, appalled, she didn't expect this anyway. Actually, Gilbert did this for three reasons. One. To remove his incoming conscience. Two. So Sharon wouldn't have to kill him with her paper fan. Three. So he would add a little punishment later on.

Alice's tears dried up. She was enjoying this. Now she knows that romance is better than meat. It's not even full romance.

Their lips depart and gulp for fresh air. Alice looks up at him. He had a smile on his face. He lifts Alice by the thigh, up until his ribs and presses her tightly into the wall. Alice wraps her legs around him, for support. He surprises Alice with another round of kiss, making her head hit the wall a little. But she didn't care. This moment is really rare.

Gilbert places his hand on the back of Alice's head. He pushes her head towards him to deepen the kiss. The familiar wet sound is heard by both. "What is this?" Gilbert thought to himself. I'm kissing a Chain, an overpowered rabbit-Chain. No. No. No. She can't be a Chain. Her appearance is very attractive. Gilbert's thoughts battle around his mind. Eventually, the she-is-not-a-chain party (was won purposely by Gilbert for obvious reasons) won.

As Alice's mouth gapes a little wider, he takes the opportunity to release his impatient tongue on Alice's mouth. His tongue snakes around like a vacuum cleaner possessed by a ghost.

Gilbert feels being rough on her. He pins her harder into the wall. Then, he strangles her with both hands gently at first. Her mouth opens in search for air. But all he want to do is shove his mouth inside her throat.

Alice coughs. Her epiglottis was confused between letting air in or swallowing a raven's saliva. Gilbert smirks, he likes the sound of her cough. So cute and tiny. He wants to squeeze her so hard.

"Dammit. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CUTE?!" He tells himself.

Gilbert strangles her harder. Her face goes red. She clutches his cravat in retaliation. She pulls it to deepen the kiss more. Their tongues dance around each other's mouths.

Alice coughs in Gilbert's mouth. It ended the kiss. She couldn't breathe any longer. Gilbert removes his hand from her head. She unwraps her legs and slides down the carpeted floor.

"Actually, Alice." Gilbert says "I have to admit it. I really liked this with you more than any girl I've met."

"Really? " She perks up, satisfied that Gilbert is happy and he called her by her name. "Oh, by the way, can we do that again? Because I can't remember where to start first." Alice said coyly.

"On the bed?" Gilbert suggests.

"Of course!" Alice happily agrees

"Why not?"

Gilbert sits on her bed, while Alice, sits on Gil's lap, her back facing in front of him. Gilbert places his hands on Alice's neck at first, slowly touching the crevices near her neck.

"Anyway Gilbert. I did feel some kind of pleasure, and my heart beated faster." Alice says, astonished at the effects of romance.

…..

Suddenly, he notices Alice shake uncontrollably. He finds himself groping Alice's chest already. His light-headedness might have caused him to go absent-minded.

"Gi-Gi-Gilbert!" Alice cries out "There is too much pleasure here! S-s-stop!"

"Ugh!" She lets out a moan so loud, that it startled Gilbert.

Gilbert suddenly, without thinking, unties Alice's bow, which frightens her. "Gilbert. Are you okay?" Then, he unbuttons her cotton shirt. "Alice, there's something that you need to know what we'll do next… It is…"

"Don't make another step, Gilbert." Sharon's voice was heard inside the room. "It's going beyond your limits"

Gilbert stops what he was doing, as he blinks his eye, instead of Alice, she was replaced by Sharon, who was now sitting on his lap.

"Sharon-chan!" Gilbert says, shocked.

…..

**_And that is how tumbleweeds are created._**

It wasn't all that, but even Gilbert learned his lesson. He writes these down in his own diary, and marked it as the weirdest day of his life.

* * *

**Author's note: Kind of insane do you think? Again, sorry for the typos, or wrong grammars, it's 1:30 A.M. Maybe I'm the next one to become light-headed. Alpha set of vocabularies, not a good start, I ought to learn more until now, wasn't it for my utterly ridiculous brain who already made up a story with those newly mastered words. Crazy story. Alright kk rate before you leave!**

News for "It all started with a path" Major writer's trap. Got stuck in between boulders. I might not be able to continue it for maybe two more weeks? We'll see.

**~Leave a review!**

**-Nightwatcher**


End file.
